The Nightmare Has Only Just Begun
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: What happened next? Fujiwara and Rose are now in the book world. It seems as though even Jaden and Mai have forgotten about them. That is until Trueman makes his grand entrance and kidnaps the most important thing that Fujiwara and Rose have... their son. Sequal to 'Not All Dream's, Cape's and Fairytale's'.
1. A Happy Life

**_The Nightmare Has Only Just Begun_**

(A.N)

How did you like the Sequal? Tell me what you think .

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**I remember when my fairytale started with Once Upon A Time...**

**If Only I could say that it ended with Happily Ever After...**

**My Name is Fujiwara Yusuke and this is how my life went from being a beautiful dream to becoming a total nightmare.**

**Date: 20th November 2015.**

* * *

_**Mai:**_

"So how are you liking your meal?" I spoke to Jaden while stealing some of his chips in the process. He stared at me and took the chip out of my hand and put it back on his plate.

"It is very nice thank you" I smiled and looked around, I noticed a woman who had book that looked really famillier.

"Hey...that girl has a book that looks like." I gasped and stood up and started walking over to her.

"Excuse me but could I please have a look at that book you are reading?" The woman looked at me and then scoffed.

"If you must" I looked her up and down and then took the book out of her hands, I took it over to Jaden and sat down.

"Here look...open the page it has Rose and Fujiwara inside" I smiled as he opened it.

"It does...but how? how did she get this book?" I shrugged and looked through the pages.

"Look!" I smiled brightly and showed Jaden a picture from a page...it was Rose and Fujiwara...with a child.

"Oh my word! they have a child!" I screamed while everyone looked at me and started whispering.

"Can I have my book back now?!" I looked up and glared at the woman.

"How much for the book?" I then asked the woman scoffed and grabbed the book out of my hands.

"This is the only book of it's kind. This man gave me it...he said he speaks the word of truth." I stood up and stared her down.

"Not anymore!" I grabbed the book and Jaden and high tailed it out of the restruant. I heard one last yell from the woman and turned a corner and ran to our house.

"Trueman...how did he give the girl the book? I swear he better not harm that child!". I screamed while unlocking the door and walking into our house.

I got inside and ran upstairs to the attic to collect 'Dream's, more like nightmare's'.

"What the?!" I opened the door to see that the book was on the floor and open on a page, I walked over to it and shut the book and walked back out and down the stairs to Jaden.

"You just stole a book, made me leave my dinner and now your looking at me strangly?" Jaden sat down on the sette and looked at me.

"Do you think that they realize that it has been almost 4 years till the events of that day?" I sat on the sette and looked at the cover.

"Strange title..." I smiled 'I lay my fate to the world'.

"It's creepy, Just think we are both 21, the same age as Rose and Fujiwara" I looked at Jaden and nodded.

"It's hard to believe that when we last saw them was when we were 18". I spoke in a low voice while closing me eyes.

* * *

_**Rose:**_

"Mommy! look what I found!" I turned my head to see my 3 year old son hand me something that seemed to have a sharp edge, I smiled and looked at what he had brought me.

"A note?, where did you find this?" I looked at my son to have him laugh and turn around.

"I found it in Daddy's room" I sat my son on my lap and kissed his forehead.

"You know your not suppost to be in your fathers office right?" My son smiled at me and giggled.

"I know but I wanted to know what he is writing about" I stared at him and smiled.

"What is he writing about?".

"My life" I looked up to see Fujiwara stood in the doorway, he picked up his son and smiled to him.

"Come Akira off to bed" I got up off of the chair and kissed Akira goodnight, I then made my way over to Fujiwara's study room and sat in his chair.

"You know...it's quite hard to believe that the first time we had sex...you would turn up pregnant".

I looked to see Fujiwara made his way over to me, giving me his happy go lucky smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said to him to him as he chuckled.

I looked up to his purple orbs to have him smile and kiss my lips. "No..it's one of the best things that has ever happend to me".

I smiled and kissed him. "I would like to have thought so, anyway your writing a book about your life?" I asked Fujiwara as he sat down on the desk.

"I want to write about my life so if we do get out of this world then I can publish it, So I can lay my fate to the world..." I sighed and put my chin on his upper leg.

"We are doing just fine in this world... I mean... you have a job that pays well and we have our own little house away from everyone, why are you still not happy?" He lifted my head up so that I could look at him.

"I am happy, It makes me wonder how our child ages and we do not? don't you think that is strange?" I looked down to the floor sighed.

"It is strange, I have no idea what is going on, I too want to get out but we have to put our son first, he does not know the outside world like we do".

"So we tell him about it" I got up and looked towards Fujiwara.

"He will freak out! He will not know what is real and what isn't! this is the end of the conversation!" I stared into his eyes one last time and then stomed out of his office and into the bedroom.

"Why now...what has come over you". I layed down on the bed and driffted off to sleep.

If only I had noticed that strange feeling in the air, for the next morning would break my heart completly.

* * *

_**Trueman**_

"This is my first step to destorying you Fujiwara, I shall make your heart crumble into a million peices..." I laughed and made my own way inside the house and into Akira's room."

This is going to be fun"...


	2. A Not So Happy Life

_**Review:**_

_**ElectroNerd: **_Thank you for the review! And yes you are not going to be pleased with Trueman in this chapter :) Enojy!

This chapter is only a small one.

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Rose:**_

"Rose?" I shrugged an arm off of me and closed my eyes.

"It's too early, If Akira is crying then it's your turn to see what's up" You pulled the covers over you and stuffed your head into the pillow, After a few minutes I had heard someone shift to my side and turn me around, I groaned and opened my eyes to see Fujiwara staring down at me.

"I have not heard him cry all night, I am sorry for talking about getting out, I was right, Akira must come first" I sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"I may never be right, but I am never wrong" I smiled and kissed his lips, after a few minutes of a quick make out I pulled away and then smiled into his eyes.

"So, Akira has not made a sound? He must be sleepy" I smiled and stood up to face the door. "I better go check on him, just to make sure he is okay" I turned and smiled while pushing Fujiwara on the bed. "After I come back however." I smiled and kissed his lips. "You better be ready to take me away again" I winked at him to have him give me a sexual smirk as he kissed the top of my hand. He then began to trail kisses up to my shoulder and onto my lips.

"It would be my honour to take you away again" He smiled and then sat down on the bed. I laughed and walked out of our room and into our son's room…

For that one second.

_Everything was so perfect, and then that second ended…_

* * *

I walked through the halls as I started humming to myself, I stopped quickly and looked outside… Thunder and Lighting. "That's strange… it never thundered in this world, wait!" I looked around to notice that the front door was wide open… I then started running towards Akira's room, I ran down the hall to see that his door had been opened. "Akira!" I got inside and screamed, I looked inside and saw that his bed was empty and blood on his pillow.

"Whats the matter?!" Fujiwara ran into the room, He looked at me and then to the bed, helooked shocked and started to search around Akira's room.

"He is probably just around the house, you check the kitchen and our room and i'll go check outside". Fujiwara helped me up and then ran off shouting his son. I wiped a few tears away and looked at his bed, only blood on the pillow, I looked down to the floor to see a peice of paper rolled up, I quickly scanned the room and then looked around one last time before opening the letter.

**I hope you know what you are doing Trueman, snatch the child and get out! We will send him to a dimension where he will age twice as fast and then we bring him back here when he turns 17 years old, we then attack. And one more thing, I will take his lover as well, leaving Fujiwara alone to his guilt, if he has relized that you are in this world he will seek you out, either wanting him to end his life or, want to kill you. You kill him then, not now, later! Bring the son to our world and we shall train him.**

**Kagemaru.**

I clenched my fists and cried so hard I had almost chocked.

"No, not my son! everything was fine! I will kill you Trueman and this Kagemaru!" I got up and ran towards the kitchen.

"Fujiwara where are you!" I looked around and saw a flash of light outside the window, I then slowly began to walk towards it and saw Trueman with…

"Akira!"

I screamed and banged on the window, if only I heard how pathetic I had sounded. I gulped and then ran outside and into the garden to see Fujiwara knocked out cold and Trueman stepping into a portal dragging my son with him.

"MOMMY I don't want to go with him! Why are you sending me away?!" Akira had tears in his eyes and was kicking and screaming. My heart stopped as I slowly started to run towards this portal, everything was going so slow. "No you don't! Let go off my son!" I jumped towards it but was too late, "No. WHY!?" I sobbed and fell to the floor, After a few seconds of crying I then looked around too see that Fujiwara was trying to stand up.

"Fujiwara." Tears fell down my face as I ran towards him.

"Where, is Akira?" He looked at me and then around the garden, I sobbed and tried to form a clear sentence.

"Trueman took him" He looked towards me and gave a serious face.

"Stop lying, he is around here, I have to go look." He was about to run off again but I pulled him back and hugged him.

"Our son has been kidnapped! why can you not see that!" I dug my finger nails into his shirt and cried.

"By him…Trueman." Fujiwara shrugged me off of him and went running into his office.

"Where are you going?" I stood there for a second before running after him.

"It has to be around here somewhere!" I slowly opened the door to Fujiwara's office and gasped.

"Fujiwara, what are you doing?!" I looked around the room to see it trashed.

"Found it." I had seen Fujiwara pull out a rifle and some bullets.

"Wait here! go back to our room and stay there! understand!".

Fujiwara's eyes where raging with sadness and anger, I pulled out the note that was left on the floor in Akira's room.

"But I need to show you something, Trueman is not just after Akira aswell he is after-" I stopped mid sentence to have him barge past me.

"ROSE! be quite!" Fujiwara pushed me so hard that I fell back and hit my back against the wall.

I inhaled and then sighed. "Fine." I walked into the kitchen and looked at the family photo on the kitchen counter.

"Why, off all night's and years, why take my baby away from me, Fujiwara will not listen…so if he comes back and I'm not here…then it is his loss". I looked at the photo yet again before feeling cold breath on the back of my neck.

**"So, you must be his lover then?"**

I then dropped the photo and gasped…


	3. Darkness

_**Review:**_

_**ElectroNerd:**_You will be at the edge of your seat after this chapter :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Mai: **_

"Have you had a look at the book since we found it?" I smiled towards Jaden who was on the computer trying to find out about Trueman.

"Not yet, how many days has it been since we last looked?" He looked towards me and took his glasses off.

"It's been about, 10 days?" I turned around and began to make my way up stairs…

What could possible happen in 10 days, they will be fine.

I was thinking about them because it has been so long since we talked about them… how selfish off us.

If only I knew…that Fujiwara was now, alone.

I walked down stairs with the book in my hands and opened the first page, "Huh?" I looked at the pages were Rose and her son should have been but they where gone?

"Jaden, something has happened inside the book" I shut it tight and looked at him with sad eyes.

"What? Let me see it" He quickly got off of his laptop and made his way over to me and sat down beside me, he then began to turn the pages of the book.

"Wait, Rose and their son are not in the book anymore." I sat there staring into space for a few seconds.

"Why, you don't think it was Trueman do you?!" I grabbed the book off of Jaden and then looked at the beginning of the page.

I scanned the page to see a picture of Rose, she looked like she was in shock, I then turned the page to see a hand over her mouth… I looked at the man behind her, Kagemaru.

"Shit…" I looked at the book and then threw it across the room. "Kagemaru! He took Rose and her son! We have to help them!" Jaden sat near me and looked into my eyes.

"Kagemaru? do you know him?" I cursed again and put my hands on my lap and sighed.

"He, wanted Rose, He wanted to do an experiment on her so he came to the house one day where we used to live. However Rose had never heard of him or seen him, strange. After that he knocked her out and experimented on her without her knowing…"

I inhaled and closed my eyes.

Rose I really hope you are okay! A tear rolled down my face as Jaden began to comfort me.

* * *

_**Rose:**_

"You may not remember me, but I know who you are" I cried silently as he put his hand around my mouth.

My left ear as I started to scream, suddenly I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck as I slowly fell forward and hit the floor.

* * *

_**Fujiwara:**_

"He took my son; now tell me where he went!" I slammed the man up against the wall and held the gun against his head.

"I don't know where he is! I haven't seen him since he was trying to kill the likes of you" The man hissed at me while I pressed the gun harder against his head.

"I am giving you 3 seconds, 1". The man looked at me and then gritted his teeth.

"I'm telling you I don't know where they are!".

I laughed insanely and looked at him"2."

"Okay fine! He took your son to a different dimension and someone is in your house right now! They're going to either kill your wife or send her somewhere! now let me go!".

The man struggled as anger grew inside me… I should have listened to Rose. "1"…

I pressed the gun harder and shot him in the side of the head and started sprinting towards my house.

I should of let her speak, God Rose please be okay!" A few tears fell down my face as I ran in the rain.

"ROSE! ANSWER ME!" I ran in the kitchen to see the family photo had been smashed and the light flickering. "No, I'm too late!" I punched the wall next to me and fell to the ground. "My son and now Rose, Trueman I will find you!"…

* * *

_**Rose:**_

I opened my eyes to see nothing but…

Darkness.

"Fujiwara, Akira!" I started running and praying that I would find somebody. I soon started to slow down, panting for breath I looked up to see a note floating above me.

_Welcome to your new life, you are trapped in the dark, never to see anyone ever again, just you alone. I hope you live Happily Ever After. But do not be scared, your son is safe, with me and Trueman. _

I ripped the paper up and screamed, "I have to get out, and I will find a way!" I stood up and stared into the darkness before me, "no matter how long I am here, I will get out somehow and I will find my family!".


	4. Honest?

_**Reviews:**_

_**ElectroNerd:**_ Glad you enjoyed it :).

* * *

_**Chapter 4:  
**_5 years later...

Jaden:

"What does it mean?" I was looking through sheets off documents trying to find that letter… After almost 2 years I still had not found a single thing.

"Have I still not found it?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Mai who had sat down beside me.

"Not yet, when was it dated?" I looked towards her and then back to the pile of documents.

"I think it was the 11th December, the year was 2008, and she was 18 years old".

I looked up at the clock to see the time 1:04pm.

"I need to get to work, will you try to find some of the documents?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head and grabbed my coat.

"Sure thing, I'm sure it is around here somewhere" I took one last glance at Mai and left the house to my brand new company.

On my way to work I stopped by a old run down company, the gates where open and someone was making there way over to where the door would have been.

"Wonder what that person is up too."

I slowly walked towards the building letting curiosity get the best of me.  
After a few seconds of looking around I ran up to the building and hid behind a brick wall, "Have I been here before?" I then again, looked around and searched the area, "wait, this can't be?"…

I turned around quickly and searched for a sign,  
'Treasure Hunt'.

My eyes widened as I fell back and landed on the dmet path, "My company!" I was too shocked to notice that someone had crept up behind me.

" Nice to see you Jaden"

I moved my head to see a tall man with a grey trench coat, he had orange longish hame and blue eyes… It can't be?...

"Honest?!"

The man gave me his hand as I took it and shook his hand.

"I see that you got out of the book, However I do not see my master, Is he out?"

The man was looking at the sky and then looked my way.

"He, well, He saved me and my girlfriend and stayed in the book with his girlfriend! I have been trying to contact them but it was unsuccessful" I bowed my head to the man before me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry, I am sure he will get out, After all, I did raise him to think of the unthinkable when in situations like this one".

I smiled and nodded, "May I ask I something?" Honest nodded and signalled for me to walk with him.

"If you are his master, then why did you raise him?" Honest chuckled and shut the gate behind him.

"I raised him after the death of his parent's, I also gave him the company that has now crumbled before our eyes, I call him Master because I respect him"

I chuckled and looked at him, "How come you are here?" He stopped and looked my way"

I am here because there has been a rumour about Trueman." I clenched my fists looked at him.

"Carry on"

Honest coughed before speaking again. "I heard that he had made a sequel of the book you and my master where trapped in, and since I am immortal and no one had seen me in almost 60 years I thought I would come and check it out".

I smiled and looked at my watch.

"Crap! I'm late for work! Will I see you again?" Honest smiled and nodded before looking to the sky.

"Give me your address and I will come by later to explain the rest".

I nodded and got a pen and paper out of my bag, "Here, I don't finish work till 8pm so come by a bit later" I handed him the piece of paper and said goodbye before running down the road to catch a taxi.

"I do wonder why he shows up now."

* * *

_**Fujiwara:**_

"Why do I always end up alone." I sighed and lay down on the bed. Tears fell from my face as I clenched the bed sheets. "Rose, where are I? did you find Akira?".

"I hope you're not going mad" I looked up to see one of my old friends…

"Ted, what do you want?" I snarled at him as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Just to give you this." He pulled pictures and files out of his bag and gave me them, "Just look, you might be glad that you did".

Ted laughed and left the room to leave me to my thoughts.

_**Name: Rose Phoenix  
Sex: Female  
Date Of Birth: **__**10th**__** July 1994  
Reason For capture:  
To experiment. **_

I sat upright and looked at the photo's of Rose being took from her home asleep and being moved to a underground room, While skimming through the pages I found out that Rose was an experiment from the age of 13, after her parent's died she was being tested on without her knowing, Tablets that she thought would help the pain only made her worse to the point where she got into drugs and started to slit her body…

I threw the documents across the room. "How dare they!" I clenched the photos and hugged them to my body. "They gave her drugs to make her depressed! I will find her! And our son!" I got up off of the bed and made my way to my office.

"Fujiwara, you do know it's been 5 years since they both disappeared? Why don't I just start a new family?"

looked to my right to see Ted smirk.

"Go straight to hell!" I told him as I walked through the hall way and into my office.

* * *

**_Akira:_**

"Do I know who I am?"

The guy with dark shades brought himself down to my height.

"Yes, you trained me and brought me up, brought me up to hate the world we live in."

I chuckled evilly and got out my knife, "I will be honoured in doing this task for you Trueman."

He laughed and nodded, "Very good. Now go! make us all proud!", I again nodded and walked to my room, I looked at Myself in the mirror before picking up a photo of me, Trueman and Kagamaru.

"It's strange" I turned to Trueman who was near me,

"I can always remember in the back of my mind, a woman with blonde hair and a man with green. Who are they?"

Trueman chuckled and made his way over to me, "I am not sure, it might be just a dream".

I nodded and put the photo back. "You are probably right".

* * *

_**Trueman:**_

"This is going according to plan." I smirked while looking towards Kagamaru.

"Yes, He thinks his parents abandoned him and are now living with a new child. The one thing I like about this world is that he has grown 5 times faster, he is now 17 years old and thinks his whole life was a mistake".

I looked towards the mirror in the room to see Rose.

"Is she still walking? How long has it been since she was transported there?"? I asked Kagemaru who smirked.

"A good 5 years, It will be a shame. I told Akira that Rose was the person who sent him here. So it will take great pleasure in watching Akira kill her" I chuckled and sat down in the chair.

"All we do now, is waiting".


	5. The Forgotten

_**Chapter 5:**_

Rose:

"How long has it been?" I was sat on the floor staring into the darkness around me…

I squinted my eyes and looked out a little further into the darkness." Are, those people?" I stood up and screamed with joy, "they are! My luck has changed!" I quickly got up and started running towards the group of people while shouting.

"Hello! Can I tell me where I am?!" While coming to a stop I tapped a woman's shoulder, however my hand just went straight through the woman. I stepped back and frowned "That's strange. Hello can I hear me?" I went to grab her by the arm when she turned around and walked straight through me.

That person's memories where engraved in my heart and brain within the second. Her life, was such a wonderful tale, until she died by getting burnt at the stake for speaking out against her kingdom. Dear me… I can see people's memories…  
After a while of me just standing there frozen like a stone statue, I fell down to the floor and breathed deeply, "That was one of the worst feeling I have felt in what feels like forever." Tears fell down my face as I slowly started to pick myself up off of the ground, "They cannot hear me nor see me, I guess I am on my own, Please someone help me!"

* * *

_**Mai:**_

"Honey, breakfast!" I shouted down to my 4 year old daughter while setting pancakes on her plate.

"Coming Mommy!" I looked up the stairs to see that she was struggling to put her socks on.

"Silly, wrong foot" I smiled and chuckled.

"I'll help her get ready, just make sure I are ready for work" I found the voice to Jaden who was picking up his daughter and carrying her back to her room to find the sock that was missing, "And make sure she does not bring her pet to the Nursery again!" I laughed while shouting up the stairs.

"Gotcha!" I laughed again and grabbed my bag off of the chair.

"I have to go now! Victoria you be good at Nursery!" I then heard the patter of feet storming down the stairs.

"I will Mommy!" Victoria gave me a hug and a kiss and then went back upstairs to get ready.

"Remember to eat your pancakes Victoria".

"Don't worry she will, I will pick her up from the Nursery because I need to go meet Honest, so I will bring her with me" Jaden told me while giving me a kiss.

"Okay, Are you sure? I mean she can be restless you know" I smiled and looked at Jaden.

"Of course I am. Besides it is my turn to take her out to her favourite cafe".

* * *

_**Jaden:**_

"Goodbye Sweetheart has a nice day" I smiled to Victoria as she made her way inside the building.

"Goodbye Daddy!" I waved and turned around to make my way into the car; I then picked up my phone and dialled the number belonging to Honest to see if he was still up for a coffee in about 3 hours time.

"Hello Jaden, Look, I will meet you at your house in 10 minutes" I held the phone closer to my ear while starting up the car.

"Right" I then hung up the phone and started driving.

* * *

_**At The House:**_

"I see you made it in time; let us see the book" I chuckled as I saw Honest near the door, I walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"After you Honest".

"Thank you". Honest then made his way inside and went straight to the attic to get the book while you locked the door and shut the blinds.

"It should be near the bookshelf" I shouted up to him while making my way up the stairs.  
After a while of waiting I went in the attic to see what was taking Honest so long.

"Did you find it?" I just got into the attic to see Honest.

"No, it is not here, are you sure you kept it in here?"

Honest was looking almost everywhere for both of the books. He then stood up and started walking towards you.

"Are you sure, you did not burn it or throw it out because you have a new life?"

Honest grabbed my throat and lifted me off of the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Why would I burn it! My best friend is in there! I may have a new life but I will never forget my old life!".

I coughed and tried to get out of his grasp, only for him to fling me to the ground.

"Then someone has been in here and took the book and hid it, I must go, and find out who did it".

Honest stepped over me and walked out of the house while I laid there on the floor struggling to catch my breath.

"Damn it in hell! We forgot about them! I thought forgetting about them would help… that forgetting to see how they where…, what kind of friend am I?".

* * *

_**Trueman:**_

"You got the book right?" I turned to see Kagemaru smirked.

"Yes, I got the book, when shall we burn it?" I sat down beside Kagemaru.

"Good, Akira is starting to see his parents in his dreams, he tells me he sees a woman with blonde hair and green eyes trapped in the dark, however when he goes to help her she vanishes into the darkness more, he also tells me that in the same dream he sees Fujiwara trying to uncover something, I wonder what it is"… I laughed and crossed my legs.

"I will go and get Fujiwara, Akira will kill his mother and what will you be doing?" I leaned closer to the table edge and smirked towards Kagemaru.

Kagemaru looked at his computer screen and then back to me. "I will be going into the real world, I will grab Honest, Jaden, Mai and I might snatch there daughter as well. Once I do, I will kill them. After Akira kills his mother, I then tell him to find Fujiwara and then finally get Akira to kill him". I laughed once more and stood up to face Kagemaru.

"I will go now and make sure the deed it done".


	6. Our Reunion Part 1

_**Review:**_

_**ElectroNerd:**_ Well, let's just say as soon as you think it gets better... It get's worse. (I know! What happens next?)/

_**asterphoenix247:**_ I am glad you enjoyed it so far :).

Guest: I am glad that you thought it was 'awesome'. Thank you :).

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Part 1**_

_**Fujiwara**_

I remember when my fairytale started with Once Upon A Time...  
If Only I could say that it ended with Happily Ever after...  
My Name is Fujiwara Yusuke and this is how my life went from being a beautiful dream to becoming a total nightmare. My life is now ruined and I have no one to go to, my friends are in a world where life is happy, I have not heard from them in years, those bastards! They forgot about and instead are living their lives and not caring about the people who went through so much pain and had to make a decision to stay inside this world! I have decided to somehow send my journal to the real world so I can lay my fate to the world, to all of the people who knew me.  
For this will be my last Journal entry. The letters that are underlined shall be the name of my story.  
Date: 20th November 2015.

I turned over the pages of my journal and sighed, "How did it end up this way? My life is incomplete" While sitting upright I turned to my desk and put the journal to the side. "It has been a few years since my wife and child went missing, how I miss them, unlike my old friends in the real world who have long forgotten about our comfort and safety!" I grabbed my skin and inhaled. "The pain I feel is unbearable, my heart stuck in a vortex never to be opened again." I looked towards my office and then back to my desk. "I have tried so many times to contact Jaden and Mai and even Honest, but it has been unsuccessful, and now I am talking to myself. Get a grip Fujiwara!" I shook my head and stood up. I then headed for my office and made my way over to my couch; after a few seconds went by I heard what sounded like a hollow knock at the front door. "Wonder who that is?" While standing up I picked up a note and shoved it into my pocket. "Who is it?" I shouted as I made my way near the door. I crept closer and closer, I noticed a shadow form, tall and kind of a big build.

"It is me, Master" My eyes widened as I hurried up to open the door. I forced it open and looked at the man before me.

"Honest! How did you get in here!?" I looked towards him as he bowed his head.

"Forgive me Master, for I did not try to save you after you went missing" I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raise your head Honest, you tried and that's all anyone can ask for." I smiled for the first time in a long time as He rose to his feet.

"I think I know how to get Rose and your son back, however I have done some research and it seems that Trueman and Kagemaru have brain washed your son, and now he is on his way to a world of darkness to kill your wife, for he does not know that Rose is his Mother and that you are his Father".

My eyes felt dull as I clenched my fists, "Well, since you are here, you can help me get them back will you not?"

"Yes Master, It will be my atonement".

"Good, now tell me" I signalled for Honest to step inside and make his way into my house. "What has Trueman done to my child? And how do we get my wife back" I asked as I locked the door behind me.

"We will have to do a ritual, it only requires a book, and nothing more" I looked at him with a determined face and nodded.

"Also Master, I need to inform you that once you are in there, there might not be a way out, but however there is a slight chance that you, Rose and your son will be returned to the real world where Jaden and Mai are"

I cursed under my breath, "Those two! They forgot about us! Why would I want to go see them?!" Honest looked at you with sad eyes.

"Master, there did not forget about you, they have been trying to find a way to get you out and to contact you".

"Really now?" I looked towards the ground and back to Honest.

"You mentioned that Myself, Rose and Akira will be rejoined with the real world" Honest nodded and pulled out a book, on the front cover it had a symbol that represented life.

"Honest, one more thing, After I get my family out of this hell hole, will you accompany me to go kill Trueman and Kagemaru?" I looked towards Honest and then to the book again.

"Yes Master, it would be my honour" I smiled and closed my eyes, "Okay, now let us bring back my family".

I began to listen to the words that Honest was saying in order for the ritual to be completed, my eyes soon began to feel heavy and dull as darkness consumed you...

* * *

_**Rose**_

"Wonder who that is." I was walking around the world of darkness, when suddenly a white type of portal opened showing a man. I squinted my eyes and saw that this man had green hair and was rather tall; Tears fell down my face as my heart began to beat out of my chest, and I slowly started sprinting towards the man. Hoping to God that it was him…

"Fujiwara! Tell me it's you!" I ran up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Never heard of him." My face froze as the man turned to me. His dark green eyes staring into my dark green orbs.

"Who are you?! You better tell me young man!" I stepped back as he began to slowly walk over to me.

"My name is Akira, I have been sent here to eliminate you once and for all".

I stopped and looked at him for a second before getting a closer look at his face. Freshly new tears began to run down my face as I stopped and smiled towards…my son.

"You do not remember me do you?" He snickered and pulled out a knife.

"And who are you supposed to be, my mother?" He chuckled and grabbed me by the neck. Raising me up in the air.

"That's because I am my mother Akira! You have to believe me! I know for a fact that Trueman brainwashed you! I have no idea what he has done to you!" He looked at me strangely as his eyes widened and he let me go and smirked.

"Trueman told me that you're really bad at telling the truth." I then felt a sting on my cheek as I fell to the ground.

"Now stop lying!" rage and hurt where in his eyes, he straddled me and took the knife with both hands and raised the knife above his head, My eyes widened as I tried to get out of his firm grip.

"I am not lying! It is Trueman who is! You are my son Akira!" I shouted as he pulled the knife up higher and screamed, I closed my eyes and gave in, waiting for death to collect me, and for a few seconds I wanted to die.  
I opened my eyes to see that Akira was frozen with the knife still above his head.

"I have seen you before, in a dream, is it really you, Mother?" the tears that fell down his face fell onto my left cheek.

"Yes It is me, I am my mother" I sat up and hugged him into a tight squeeze.

"I am so sorry! I truly did not know! Can you forgive me mother?!" Tears of joy fell to the ground as I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"No matter what you have done, I will always forgive you, and so will you're Father" Akira pulled away and smiled. "Where is Father?" My smile disappeared as I pulled him in for another hug;

"I do not know, I have been trapped in here for who knows how long" Akira pulled away and helped me to my feet.

"We have to go! If Trueman found out about what has happened, he might go after Father! But, I cannot go back unless I kill you." Tears fell down his face as I smiled and wiped them away.

"Then, we make a clone of me and we both get out of here"

I turned around and began to say a few words.

"Um, Mother, how do you make a clone of yourself?"

I turned and smiled towards Akira. "Like this." I said some final words as a clone appeared in front of me,

"You're father taught me it a while back, now quickly, give me the knife".

I signalled for the knife as I plunged it into the clone's heart as it fell to the floor and closed its eyes.

"Now come Akira, we have to get out" I pulled his arm and started running into the darkness.

"When can we go see father?" I turned to my left and smiled to him.

"Very soon!" I heard Akira laugh.

"Look, over there!" I turned to my right to see a portal appearing.

"Come on, we can make it!" Akira pulled me by the arm and dragged me into the portal…

* * *

_**Fujiwara**_

I opened my eyes and lifted myself off of the ground, all around me was, darkness, but in that mist of darkness, was a body lying on the ground… it looked like… "No, have I come too late?!" I ran towards the body to see that it belonged to my beloved wife. "This cannot be!" Tears ran down my face as I fell to the ground and hugged Rose's body.

"NO!" sobbing as I held her close to me, "If only I came sooner, my son has killed my wife!" I screamed as I picked up her body and began walking into more darkness…

After what seemed like an eternity, I looked up at a white light, I began to walk towards the light, when I looked down to my dead wife's body, and I noticed that it started to dissolve.

"What, you cannot do this." I clenched my fists as the light blinded me, for where I was about to be teleported, was a dream come true.

* * *

_**Trueman**_

"That little Brat! I will kill him!" I flung the orb at the wall, "He betrayed us!" I turned to hear Kagemaru chuckle.

"What did you expect? For him to actually kill her? It is a good thing I improvised. Do not worry, I have sent them to another world, there are going into the real world".

I clenched my fists and I cursed at the man before me.

"And why would you do that?!" Kagemaru laughed and rose from his chair.

"Simple, Fujiwara will appear in the real world as well and once they are all together, we kill them".


	7. Our Reunion Part 2

**_Review:_**

**_Guest:_**I thank you again for reviewing :).

* * *

_**Trueman**_

"Looks like they all made it back to the real world, when can I dispose of them?" I smirked and looked towards Kagemaru, he was standing up and looking out of the window of his office, he then turned to me and chuckled.

"In due time, looks like I do not have to kill Akira in the book world but in fact the world he never knew. Now"… Kagemaru turned to me and then to his computer. "I want you to go to the real world, put the book we have stolen back in its place in Jaden's house and then once everyone has had there happily ever after, we burn them to the ground". He chuckled one last time before walking up to me and handing me the book that Fujiwara is trapped in.

I laughed crazily and looked at 'Dream's? More Like Nightmare's', I then turned to a page and ripped it out.

"There, we have to keep this page." I smirked and looked at it, the page showed writing of what took place that day.

* * *

_**Many years ago (Trueman's Point Of Veiw)**_

"Men! Get ready to shoot him!" I signalled towards the troops. "Now, Fujiwara Yusuke, you shall die right here!" I pulled up my shades and began to walk in the direction that Fujiwara's corpse would soon be laid, "We end this now" I looked at Fujiwara and waited for the bullet to pierce his heart, for seconds, I waited and waited however, there was no sound in the air that night, not for long anyway. I turned to my troops and yelled at them.

"What did I tell you?! Men kill him!" I looked at them but they did nothing… I pulled out a gun myself, "If you do not then I will!" I was about to pull the trigger when a shot gun was fired…

Fujiwara Yusuke was dead; I laughed insanely and looked up towards my men, only for some of them to already be dead on the ground.

"Looks like you grabbed the wrong Fujiwara!" I turned to my right to see Fujiwara sprinting his way towards me with a sword.

"How?! Someone killed you just now! How can you be alive?!" I quickly put my bullets in my pistol and aimed it towards him.

"Well here is a philosophy question, was that really me?" I heard Fujiwara chuckled and dart for me, I blocked his sword with my gun and stepped back into someone, I quickly turned around to see Jaden with a gun pointing towards my head.

"Trueman, looks like you will die today" Jaden chuckled and looked towards Fujiwara.

"Yes Trueman, you shall die and we will be set free from this curse! And one more thing". Fujiwara took the gun out of my hand and pointed it to the back of my head. "The me you just killed, was in fact a clone of myself," I chuckled evilly and looked back towards Fujiwara.

"And here is another philosophy question, is this the real Trueman?" Fujiwara laughed and lowered the gun.

"I do not know, I will only know when I kill you" He raised the gun and then.

Darkness...

* * *

_**Present day**_

"Indeed, that was a clone" I laughed and laid the page on the desk in front of me, "Kagemaru, Can I go to the real world now and kill Fujiwara and Akira?" I lifted up my glasses to look at the him, He smirked and passed me a key, "Indeed, but do not kill them straight away, take them back to there company and kill them there, after all that was where it all started, leave Rose and Mai to me, I can have Fujiwara, Jaden and both of there children, we shall give no one mercy".

* * *

_**Rose**_

"Akira Look out!" I pulled my son into my arms and stepped back. I felt Akira's heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

"What was that?!" Akira looked towards me with wide eyes, I smiled and looked around me, the real world, I was home.

"That Akira, was a car, which we almost got hit by, fancy showing up in the middle of the road" I laughed and looked around again to see any signs to tell me where I had landed.

"Mother, what is this place? Can we go back home?" Akira gulped and looked around.

"Akira, this is our home, the world we lived in was a complicated world, it was a fantasy world" I looked up towards my son as he nodded but looked nervous.

"It will take to long for you to explain mother, so I will just follow you. Wait!" Akira grabbed me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes… "Where is Father!?"

"I'm right here."

My eyes widened as I slowly turned to where the voice was coming from, unable to speak or move, because in front of me, was the man I craved for the most, my husband.

"Father!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Akira running past me and hugging his dad, The tears swelled up in my eyes as I sobbed loudly and sprinted over to them both, Fujiwara held out his hand for me to grab it and be pulled into a hug.

"I… thought I would see you again" I cried into his chest while gripping his shirt, He held his grip on to my lower back and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I know, it's been so long, not only have I found you but our son as well" I looked up towards Fujiwara who smiled at his son and hugged him again.

"How did you get here?" I looked towards Fujiwara as he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Honest came back, he helped me get into the world you where in, the world of darkness, only when I got there." Fujiwara took my hands in his and moved closer to me.

"I thought you where dead Rose." I pulled him in for a kiss and whispered in his ear while smiling.

"You taught me the spell to make a clone, I had to do it otherwise Trueman and Kagemaru would have killed us."

"I know, you had to do it to protect you and Akira".

"Yeah!" Akira smiled towards us both and looked around, "Should we get out of here, I mean people in their cars are watching us." Myself and Fujiwara turned around to see some people screaming 'how romantic' while other's had a disgusted look on there faces. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but we need to find a way out of here" Fujiwara nodded and looked around, "I have never been in this world for almost 55 years so the best chance of finding our way back home is you Rose" I looked towards Fujiwara before screaming at him;

"It has been 5 years since I have been in that hell hole!?" My eyes felt dull as I looked towards the ground.

"I'm afraid so dear" I shook my head and for the third time looked around.

"Wait, I think I know where we are, yes I do! We are near Mai's and Jaden's house! Come on!" I grabbed Akira and Fujiwara by the arm and made my way to a path.

"Why don't we just walk straight across?" I rolled my eyes and stopped.

"Akira. Do you want to die?"

"No, not really."

"Well then listen to you're mother!" I heard Fujiwara chuckle.

"I would listen to the boss if I where you Akira" I smiled and let go of them both.

"So you should".

After 10 minutes of walking I made my way up the road to the house that Jaden and Mai lived in. "I still hope that they have not moved away" I gulped and looked towards Fujiwara.

"Yes, if they have then we are screwed." I gasped and looked at him;

"Fujiwara! Do not swear in front of Akira" I hit him around the head as Akira started to laugh but then stiffened up when I glared towards him.

"So I take it I took my height from Father Right?" Akira smirked and looked down at me, "I mean come on mother, you are so small." I grunted and walked on.

"I am exactly 4'10; I know it is small for a 21 year old".

Akira froze and looked towards me and Fujiwara.

"Oh my word, I am 17 years old, and you and father are 21? How does that work out?!" He looked disgusted at us as we both shook our hands and laughed.

"We where frozen in time when we where in the book world, though when you where born you began to age" Fujiwara chuckled and put a firm grip onto his sons shoulder's.

"Though if anyone does ask, me and my mother are a lot older".

"Right, how old should I say I are?" I looked towards Fujiwara who began to think.

"about 27" Akira gulped and looked away, "that's just wrong." I smiled and agreed with him.

"Fine." Fujiwara looked towards me and then back to his son; "Say we are 36" Akira laughed and nodded.

"I will just say that it turned out to be a one night stand." Anger flew into me as I hit my son around his head.

"No way in hell! I say that and I are never coming home!" Akira laughed but then looked at you.

"We do not have a home right now." I was about to say something else but hung my head in shame.

"God, we are homeless!" I screamed while Fujiwara interrupted me.

"I am sure Jaden and Mai will not mind us staying there for a few months, and then once Akira is in education and we both have jobs we get our self's a brand new house".

Fujiwara smiled and took my hand in his own as I spoke to him, "Yes, we shall do that, anyway we should get moving" Akira and Fujiwara nodded as I started to walk up to my house.

"Let's hope there home," I made my way up to my old house and knocked on the door, after a few seconds the door opened a tiny but and then revealed a little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Mommy! Someone is at the door!" I looked towards Fujiwara and smiled while a few tears formed in my eyes.

"Okay sweetheart, I am on my way" I heard the voice of Mai coming closer and closer to the door, excitement grew in my body as I heard the door fully open to reveal Mai, She dropped what she was holding and screamed happily.

"I knew it!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"What's the matter Mai?" I then looked up to hear Jaden's voice and then saw him at the door.

"Long time no see friend" Fujiwara smiled and looked towards Jaden who stood there frozen.

"Come inside!" Mai ordered me and Fujiwara but when she spotted Akira she stopped and smiled.

"And who is this?" Mai looked at Akira and then back to me.

"It's our son Akira" I and Fujiwara both answered and then smiled at her. She looked shocked at first but then looked to you and winked.

"Well hello there Akira" Mai held out her hand for Akira to smile and take it.

Akira smiled and shook Mai's hand. "You must be there friends; It is a pleasure to meet you." I sighed happily and made my way inside the house.

"I see you finally fixed the house," you made my way over to the settee and sat down.

"Yes we did" I turned to my left to see Mai and her daughter, while Fujiwara gave Jaden a hug and then introduced him to Akira.

Mai brought Victoria over to you as she hid behind her mother but smiled at you. "This is Victoria, our daughter" I smiled and moved closer to her.

"Why hello there Victoria" Victoria hid her face behind Mai and smiled again.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind if we all stayed here tonight?" Mai sat next to me and laughed like the good old days.

"Of course! You can stay here as long as you need to." I thanked her and laid back into the settee.

"By the way, Trueman is still alive and so is Kagemaru, they might know that we are here so we need to be on our guard, I am sorry if we cause I any trouble".

Mai looked down to the floor with sad eyes but soon rose then up to meet my face.

"Its fine, we are all in this together" I looked around to see Jaden smile my way.

"Thank you" I bowed my head in respect.

"Victoria off to bed now, us grown ups need to talk" I looked towards Mai who stood up and picked up her daughter.

I then told Akira the same. "Akira, you should go too, if it is okay with Jaden and Mai, you can take my old room," Jaden nodded and looked at Akira.

"But mother, I know Trueman and Kagemaru, I know what they might do!" I smiled at how brave my son was.

"I know honey, but for now you need to rest" I gave Akira a hug as he walked up the stairs.

"To the left Akira" I shouted while sitting upright.

"Got it, Goodnight" Akira smiled and began to walk off towards my old room.

After a few minutes of silence, Fujiwara sat down beside me while Jaden sat down on the opposite settee.

"So, what shall we do?" I spoke in a soft voice and looked towards Mai who began to make her way back downstairs.

"We need to watch out for Trueman and Kagemaru, Jaden, where is Honest?" Fujiwara stiffened up and looked towards Jaden.

"Honest came to my house in the book, he helped me get to a world where Rose was kidnapped by Kagemaru, Trueman kidnapped Akira when he was young, Somehow Akira aged quickly in the world where they were, he should be 5 years old now but in fact he is 17, and as for us." Fujiwara pulled me into a hug.

"We are still 21" This time Jaden spoke up.

"Honest did say something about getting into the book world and getting back out, so he will get out soon, he also told me that he has been making potions that turn you to you're real age, but if we do that then Fujiwara me and you might be dead or be really old, and I don't think our wives want that...".

I turned towards Fujiwara with a scared look in my eyes.

"Do not worry, We will not take it, however I do want Akira to take it, I want to gain the experience of bringing up a child, I am sure he will forgive us".

I nodded slightly and rested my head on Fujiwara's chest, "When I was kidnapped by Kagemaru, I was in a world of darkness, for 5 years. I wandered in the dark when suddenly Akira came out of no where, he tried to kill me at first because Trueman told him to however, He said that he had seen myself and Fujiwara in a dream before, To him it was a dream but to us a memory". I heard a mobile phone ring and then saw Jaden pull a mobile phone out of his pocket.

"It's Honest!" Jaden smiled and went into the other room while Fujiwara followed.

"Rose, are you okay? We have been trying to find you" Mai put her hand on my own hand to comfort me as she smiled.

"I know, but sometimes it is best to let go for a while." I stood up and walked over to the window, while looking out I noticed something was very off.

"Mai, Go and get Fujiwara and Jaden for me" I ordered her as she looked at me strangely.

"Okay, be right back" I nodded and squinted my eyes to get a better look into the woods.

"Shit…not now! Guy's get in here now!" I stepped away from the window and fell backwards into someone.

"What is the matter Rose?" Fujiwara held me close and balanced me upright.

"They are here, Trueman and Kagemaru!".

* * *

_**Trueman**_

"Kagemaru, we are not so good at hiding they have already seen us" I laughed and made my way out of the woods and into view of the window.

"We want them to see us, now go kill Fujiwara, Jaden and Akira, If you also find Honest kill him too." I bowed my head and laughed evilly.

"Do not worry; I will make sure they burn in hell". I smirked and made my way towards the house.

"Be afraid, for The Nightmare Has Only Just Begun". I laughed again and took a gun out of my pocket…


	8. The End?

(A.N) I have to upload this chapter now! Simply because after today I have 2 weeks off so after you read this chapter you're mind will be blown away! :D

**Also if there is anything that is unworded I am sorry because my spell check is not working :S.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Akira_**

"How could I betray you Akira...we raised you, fed you, clothed you and gave you shelter and for what, you to turn over a new leaf...how sad, now we must kill you as well".

"I had to leave!" I shot up out of bed staring into the darkness before me, looking at the clock hanging up on the ceiling, it read 10:24pm. I turned over and wiped the hot sweats off of my forehead. "I have to help my family." I shivered and made my way out of bed, I wrapped my black trench coat around my body and began to make my way to the door... slowly I opened it to reveal the light coming from the landing, I stepped outside quietly and made my way down stairs...only when I turned the corner, I held in a gasp. I then made my way towards Victoria's room and opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully, "Come Victoria, we must leave now" I picked up her sleeping body and looked out of the window.

Fire

The orange flames reflected from my eyes, the only way to survive was to jump, "Victoria, are you awake?!" I nudged her to see any sign of movement.

"Where is mommy?" I heard her utter as she feel back to sleep.

"It's now or never" I pulled her close to me as I jumped from the window and landed in the bushes.

"No!" I opened my eyes to reveal Mai shaking me.

"Akira! It was just a dream! We are safe", I lifted my head slowly and looked around.

"There was a fire...I had to save Victoria! Where are my parents, how did we get here?" Thousands of questions ran threw my mind however, one of them banged in the back of my skull the most..."Are Trueman and Kagemaru here?" I gulped and looked away from Mai's gaze.

"Akira listen to me" Mai turned me around so I could look at her as she smiled sweetly. "No matter what, you're parents love you" I blinked a couple of times before shrugging her off.

"Tell me! What have they done to my parents?" Mai turned around and hugged her daughter; she then took me by the hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"They had to protect you".

* * *

_**A few moments earlier**_

_**Rose**_

"There...coming for us, what do we do?!" I turned around and looked into Fujiwara's eyes.

"We need Honest. He is on his way so we have to fend them off for now, Rose..." Fujiwara hugged me and kissed my lips.

"You need to get out of here, Grab Akira and run, you do the same Mai, Grab Victoria and get out of here" Fujiwara looked into my eyes only for me to start screaming at him.

"what about you? I refuse to leave you!" I hugged him tightly and looked towards the window.

"You have to! Do not worry about us, we will meet you near the woods near the company". I stood there for a few seconds thinking… If I stayed then I might get in the way and Fujiwara could get hurt because of me.

I finally nodded and left to go up stairs to get Akira, I turned around and looked towards Jaden and then nodded before running too Akira's room, I stopped before entering the room and thinking…

"He needs to survive, my time has come... If Fujiwara dies then… I die with him" I gave one last look at the door before turning around and walking back down the stairs.

"Mai!" I shouted her as she was approaching the stairs...

"What is it?" She asked and noticed that Akira was not behind me.

"I need to protect him" I hugged her for a moment as she started to cry.

"What about you?!" I removed my hands from her back and pulled away.

"Akira needs to understand how his parents died, look after him for me? Treat him as you're own child, now go! Lay our fate to this world!" I smiled sweetly and began to make my way back down the stairs.

"Rose! Get out of here!" I heard Fujiwara shout and make his way over to me.

"We are finally together! If we both die at least we are together! Akira will understand" I hung my head as I hugged Fujiwara one last time. "I don't want to lose you, you are too irreplaceable" I felt his grip tighten on my lower back as he finally pulled away and kissed my lips with passion.

"Alright" I smiled and looked out of the window to see smoke arise.

"He is going to set us on fire! He wants us dead, we have accept this fate and may not come out alive." Fujiwara wiped the tears that where forming around my eyelids. I turned quickly to see the front door being torn off and Trueman pointing a gun towards me…

"This is it, the end for me" I gripped Fujiwara's hand and waited, for that final blow.

Am I dead?

"Master! Rose, out of the way!" My eyes shot open like a bullet as a man grabbed Trueman by the back of the neck.

"Honest!" Fujiwara pulled me behind him as he looked towards his old friend.

"End this..." Fujiwara signalled towards his Guardian, I looked back and had noticed that Mai had gotten her daughter and our son out of the house.

"Thank God..." I cried silently and waited, waited for it all to end so I could have the fairytale that I always wanted.

The sound of an explosion crawled into my eardrums; I turned and watched the events before my very eyes...

Honest now had Trueman in a firm grip as he took out the book myself and Fujiwara where trapped in for so long.

"Now we end this" Honest gave Fujiwara one last bow before doing something unexpected and sending Trueman into the book...

"I will get you one day Fujiwara."

With one last sentence from Trueman he was banished into the book world from which I came.

Trueman was gone.

Now only one other remains.

"But, how?" I stuttered my words out as I looked towards the scene before me; I felt a hand in my own as I looked up to see Fujiwara with a great big smile plastered on his face.

"We can live peacefully now, but we need to get Akira back, I have only seen how great he can be, he reminds me of you, you know, never gives up hope" Fujiwara released me from his grip and made his way over to Honest.

"It has been too long my friend" Honest bowed to Fujiwara as I smiled and quietly left the area to find our son.

"Akira! Answer me!" I was running through the woods searching high and low for him. While running I heard the voice of Mai running towards me; I stopped sprinting and turned to my left to reveal Mai, Victoria and Akira.

"Mother!" Akira ran over to me, picked me up and spun me around.

"Is everyone alright?" I chuckled as Akira put me down, I soon started searching for any signs of physical damage on his body.

"We are fine, how is everyone else?!" Akira looked around for any sign of movement in the bushes near me.

"We are fine, Trueman is gone" I laughed and hugged Akira.

"We must get back home quickly" I nodded and let Akira lead the way...

"Say mother, Can I ask you something?" I moved my eyes to my left and nodded.

"What is it?".

"well I see, when I spent time with Trueman and Kagemaru, I noticed that they where trying so hard to get rid of you, they did not notice me stealing a book every once in a while. The strange thing was, that you and Father where in this book, but it seemed like it took place before I was born"

I stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. "Well, Myself and Mai got transported into a book a few years ago, and at first, you're Father and Jaden tried to kill us however, Fujiwara fell in love with me and Jaden fell in love with Mai, when the time came me and you're father choose to stay inside the book you where reading because as adults, we wanted to younger generation to survive and live a normal life" I looked towards Mai and smiled sweetly.

"Is that the answer you where looking for?" I smiled to Akira.

"Kind of, one more thing, do we have to get use to this world now?" I chuckled to myself and thought of the future.

"Yes we have to, for the greater good and we can live our lives as we are meant to, not having someone reading our lives for us" Akira smiled and started to walk on.

"Well then, let us not waste time! You and father need to have you're 'alone time'" Akira snickered while my cheeks turned red.

"You should not be talking like that! Where did you learn such references?!" I took my shoe off and flung it in his direction; Akira caught it and threw it back at me.

"I have to admit though Trueman was a good teacher".

"No he was not! Teaching you things like that".

"Alright he was not, he only taught me how to kill" Akira ran up behind me and put an arm around me.

"At least we won't need an alarm with the assassin we have here. I do not know if I should be worried or scared" I turned to Mai as she nodded and picked Victoria up in her arms.

"I would be grateful, a ninja assassin in our house!" Mai cheered as we all laughed and made our way up to the house.

* * *

_**Fujiwara**_

"May I speak with you Master?" I was brought back to reality when Honest put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course" He signalled for me to move to another room.

"You should know that Trueman will come back, We have to stop Kagemaru now and then someone has to go back into the book world and kill Trueman".

"Yes, I know". I pondered for a second before nodding and looking through the window.

"Then I will go back into the book world and kill him myself, he is after me and will not stop until I am dead".

Honest looked at me and then to the door.

"We should tell everyone then" He smiled to me and looked out of the window.

"Yes, Rose will not be happy about this".

I was sat down on the settee when Honest broke the silence by taking his notes out of his satchel and laying them on the desk in front of me.

"We have a problem, Fujiwara; you cannot go back into the book world. Someone has to go back who has never been there before" My heart went into my stomach as my jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right? Who is going to do that?!" I sighed and fell back into the chair.

Jaden spoke up and looked towards Honest. "Then who shall do this task for us?"

I heard the door creek open to reveal Akira with a serious look on his face; He looked down and then backs up at me with a determined face… I knew what he was going to say but could not bear the thought of hearing him say it...

Akira stood up straight and looked me straight in the eye before speaking.

"I will do this task for you."

Another chapter ends.

And another one begins.


End file.
